theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Fauna
It seems that beings are on the list of Animals of the Edge, but not in the category fauna. I think that if they're on 1, they should be on the other. Edit: I'm currently going through the lists of animals, plants and organisms, making sure everything's in the right place, so it's important that we choose whether beings will be counted as fauna/animals or not. I personally think they should, because there are some borderline species such as nameless ones or skulltrogs. I'd like to know your opinions before making any changes. DeadlyDirtBlock (DDB) Chat? 17:01, January 24, 2018 (UTC) I guess that is because the list is not being updated automatically and nobody could be bothered so far as to add all the other things. So either we find a way to make this automatically or you have to sort through it. About he skulltrogs: I'm not sure, they are not exactly animals because they wear clothes? And use weapons? That's something animals don't do. They are not exactly developed, but I guess they are a bit less primitive then apes, so I am not sure about putting them under Animals. Does this answer anything at all or did I just not understand your question? ''Gloamglozer'' Message me! 19:23, January 24, 2018 (UTC) What I meant was that currently all beings are included on the list of animals, which isn't automatically updated. However, they aren't in the fauna category. So fourthlings are counted as animals on the page, but not in the category. I wanted to know whether I should either remove them from the list page 'or '''add them to the category. Sorry if this is a bit of a complicated issue. DeadlyDirtBlock (DDB) Chat? 19:48, January 24, 2018 (UTC) That's a difficult question. I think currently we have "organisms" (as bth a list and category) which is for everything alive. And then there's animals (also both) and beings ( no list, I think). I would make a definition that is some sort of different to the real-life definition where there is only one intelligent species and put all intelligent, somewhat civilized organisms in Beings and all the leftovers in Animals. So I guess when something is in Beings, it shouldn't be in Animals. [[User:Gloamglozer|''Gloamglozer]] Message me! 19:54, January 24, 2018 (UTC) So I would suggest removing Fourthlings etc from the list. --''Gloamglozer'' Message me! 19:55, January 24, 2018 (UTC) For some reason, Great Clams appear twice, once in normal text, and once in italics. I don't know how to change this. DeadlyDirtBlock (DDB) Chat? 20:54, January 24, 2018 (UTC) You bring up a good point DeadlyDirtBlock. I would suggest the following method: Put everything living in organisms. Put all plants in the "flora" category and on the "Plants of the Edge" page. Put all non-thinking animals in the "fauna" category and on the "Animals of the Edge" page. Put all thinking creatures (including skulltrogs (which have tools even if they are savage and primitive) and Nameless Ones (Tug is actually quite smart)) in the "being" category and maybe make a list, but take them off the animal page. So I agree with Gloamglozer. --The Strange Traveler I think I can delete the redirect, that's the Great clams ''Gloamglozer'' Message me! 15:08, January 25, 2018 (UTC)